The invention relates to a holder for beverage cans and the like for a bicycle. When one is bicycling, it is often desirable to be able to take periodic drinks from a beverage can or the like. It is not safe of convenient to carry the beverage can in one hand while steering with the other, however, therefore, a holder for the can should be provided. While there have been prior art proposals for mounting beverage containers on the handlebars of a bicycle (see French Pat. Nos. 61,820 and 521,480), such prior art proposed structures are not readily adaptable to mounting on modern bicycles or motorcycles since they have bracket structures that require a special clamp construction of the bicycle handlebar, or require more space than is provided in modern bicycles. Additionally, such prior art structures have relatively complicated or ineffectual means for providing anti-rattling of the beverage container and are not readily susceptible to assembly, disassembly and shipping.
There have been other prior art proposals for beverage container holders, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,926,828 and 3,698,675, that are not adapted for mounting on a bicycle but, rather, in some other environment, and such structures also provide relatively complicated and expensive means for preventing clattering or rattling of containers held thereby, and also are not readily susceptible to assembly and disassembly for shipment thereof. The component parts of such structures are in general relatively difficult and costly to manufacture, while not performing the desired result, according to the present invention, as effectively as the structure according to the present invention.
According to the present invention, many accessory, difficult to manufacture and/or assembly structures of the prior art are eliminated without elimination -- in fact enhancement -- of their end function.
According to the present invention, a bicycle or motorcycle handlebar-mounted beverage can holder is provided that is ideally suited for ready insertion of a can thereinto and removal of a can therefrom by a rider. The holder, according to the present invention, has the advantages of being able to be broken down for ease of transport, transfer or storage, yet being readily assemblable when desired. It is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture. It holds a beverage can or the like without undue clattering thereof with simple plastic washers engaging the can or the like, and it holds the can in a position of ready accessability.
According to the present invention, a beverage can holder is provided that includes a top plate member, a bottom member and means for spacing and interconnecting the top and bottom members. The top plate member contains an opening therein for passage of a can or the like therethrough, and bracket means for mounting the holder are formed integrally with the top member. Plastic washers are disposed around the means for interconnecting the top and bottom plates, and they engage a can or the like to be held by the holder and prevent rattling of the can. The bracket means consists of one or more extensions of the top member which extensions are adapted to be bent around a handlebar into a loop form and then held in the loop form with detachable holding means, such as a nut and screw. The spacing and interconnecting means may comprise a plurality of rod members, each attachable to the top and bottom members by detachable holding means, such as screws. A single screw may fasten each rod member to the top and bottom plates. The bottom member preferably comprises a plate member having a ring or disc of cork or the like formed thereon. When the holder is mounted on handlebars, the plane of the top member passes through the approximate center of the handlebars, and the opening is only slightly spaced from the handlebars, whereby a beverage can or the like held thereby is readily accessible.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a beverage can holder specially adapted for a bicycle or motorcycle with simple component parts. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.